Fever of Love
by Urmi
Summary: Darien is in bed with a high fever. Since no on lives with him, he has no one to care for him. Andrew tried coming but he is very busy so he couldn't. When Serena comes to the arcade the same day, Andrew asks her if she would go over to Darien's and retur
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fever of Love  
Author: Urmi  
Summary: Darien is in bed with a high fever. Since no on lives with him, he had no one to care for him. Andrew tried coming but he is very busy so he couldn't. When Serena comes to the arcade the same day, Andrew asks her if she would go over to Darien's and return his book that he had dropped yesterday. Wanting to help Andrew out, she goes over to Darien's...  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
:::::::[After noon at the arcade]:::::  
  
"QUIT CALLING ME MEATBALL HEAD!" a pretty blonde shouted at a handsome college guy. The 19 year-old guy named Darien Shields only smirked. His ocean blue eyes were twinkling with mischief.  
  
"Don't shout Meatball head." Oh, he loved every moment of this. This is his every-day favorite thing to do: to come to the arcade where his best friend worked and taunt this helpless jr. high student. "People are staring."  
  
"I don't care! My name is SERENA not MEATBALL HEAD. Are you too dumb to get that through your head?!" The 14 year-old Serena Tsukino glared at her enemy. If it weren't for the fact that Darien was Andrew's best friend, she would have killed the guy right there and then.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one who gets 30's on my tests!" Darien recalled the day when he was minding his own business and walking down the sidewalk when sudden a piece of paper crumbled into a ball hit his head. When he picked the paper he saw a big "30" in a circle marked in red. The questions were SO easy that he didn't understand why anyone would get that low of a grade.  
  
"Ooh! You are so ANNOYING. I don't even know why I even bother talking to you!" Serena was about to blow off, but all her anger melted when she caught sight of Andrew coming back. 'Andrew is so cute and nice. Why can't Darien be like that?' she thought. "Hey Andrew." They greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Hi guys." he replied. Andrew looked at his two best friends. He had heard Serena shouting so that means that they were fighting, AGAIN. He turned to Serena. "Hey Serena, why were you shouting?" he asked. He saw Serena blush and shoot a death glare at Darien   
  
"You FRIEND here was taunting me." she told him.  
  
"Hey, the truth hurts." Darien retorted. Even though they fight every single day, Andrew had a feeling both of them had a "thing" for each other.  
  
"YOU-" before Serena could finish her sentence; her watched beeped and reminded her of going home. "Oh! I'm going to be late for dinner. Bye Andrew." The when a glare and blowing raspberries at Darien, she left.  
  
Seeing the girl go, Andrew asked Darien, "Why do you keep on getting her mad?" He watched Darien shrug.   
  
"I don't know. I guess I enjoy getting her mad."  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
:::::::[Night that the Tsukino's]:::::::  
  
After dinner, Serena helped clean the table and wash dishes. Without any homework to do ( 'Miss. H. must have a good date tonight.' thought Serena.) she decided that she'd go see if she needed any new outfit so she can buy them when she went to the mall this Sunday with Molly.  
  
"Mom, I'm going upstairs. Tell me if Molly calls." Serena started.  
  
"Sure honey."  
  
As Serena went up to her room, she heard the news that her dad was watching.   
"....And here's the weather. Bob? Hey there. There seem to chance of rain today and for the rest of the week; so if you're planing some out door activities, you might want to cancel..."  
  
Going in her room, she opened to her closet. Then she started going through her cloths. After a while she decided that she needed two new sets of outfits. Just as she was done putting her cloths away, she heard her mom shouting from downstairs that Molly had called.  
  
:::::::[Outside at night]:::::::  
  
A purplish black cat walked silently toward her home. As she was passing a park, she suddenly stopped. She stared at the place. Her red eyes glowed in the dark.   
  
'Something doesn't feel right.' She thought. The yellow crescent moon on her forehead shone a little.  
  
'I must get Serena to check it out.' Then the cat took off running. Faster and faster she ran until she reached a house. She climbed a tall tree and jumped on a large branch that stopped right outside a window. Since the window was open, she could see her owner sitting on her bed talking away on the phone. The cat rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
'She never seem to stop talking...' Jumping off the branch she landed gracefully on the window shill. Then she jump on to the floor and then on the bed. She tired to get Serena's attention but failed. Finally, giving up, she whispered loudly, "Serena! Serrrennna!" At last Serena took notice of Luna.  
  
"Hold on Molly." Then she covered the mouthpiece so her best friend can't hear her. "I'm on the phone Luna. What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Well, sorry to disturb you." Luna started sarcastically. "But something has come up. While I was passing the park about 10 minutes away from your house, I got this weird feeling. I think the negaverse is up to something. So I want you to come with me and check it out."  
  
"But LUNA." the girl whined. "It's too late at night and I heard the weather guy in the news say it'll rain!"  
  
"SERENA. You are SAILORMOON, your mission is to be the protector of this world against evil and look for the moon princess! Now come on!"  
  
"Oh, alright, alright! You don't have to shout." She uncovered the mouthpiece and told Molly she had to go and that she'll call tomorrow. After putting on the right attire, she went downstairs. Her mom was sitting on the couch and reading an adult book. Her dad was watching CNN Headline (THE GET TO THE POINT) News.  
  
"Mom, I'm going out for a walk."  
  
"But sweetheart, it might rain." her mom responded.  
  
"Please mom? I won't be long."   
  
"Alright, be back soon." Serena opened the door and closed it behind her. There was a little breeze ruffling the leaves. It played with Serena's bangs and Luna's fur. "Well, lead the way."  
  
While Serena followed Luna, her thoughts drifted to Tuxedo Mask. The guy was a mystery. He came and saved her when she was in trouble but never stayed to be thanked. He always gave her words of encouragement. He didn't make her feel like a loser at all. She sighed inwardly. 'I wish I knew who he was.' Now she realized that they were standing in front of a park. Serena strained her eyes to see in the dark.  
  
"See Luna, there's nothing-" Before she could finish her sentence, she heard a girl scream.  
  
"SOMEONE HELP HER!" They heard a guy shout. After Luna gave look that said, "Told you so." they run toward where the shouts came from. When Serena and Luna reached their destination and hid behind a tree, they saw a hideous tall monster- that appeared to be some kind of soda can with an ugly face- that had grabbed a girl by her throat. It was sucking all her energy away. A little away from the monster was a guy, who was mostly like the girl's boyfriend, stood paralyzed with terror.  
  
"Serena, transform!" Luna instructed.  
  
"Right!" Serena raised her hand high and whispered, "Moon Prism Power!" After the transformation was done, SailorMoon climbed the tree they were hiding behind. She stood on a thick branch. By now, the monster had gotten to the guy and was starting to suck his energy out too.   
  
"Stop right there!" came a shout. The monster, puzzled, looked around. "Up here." Following the girls voice, the "soda can" looked up at the tree Serena was standing. It was a girl figure standing on a branch.  
  
"Cooooaa?" it said. "It's wrong to disturb people when they're enjoying themselves at a park. I am SailorMoon, champion of justice! I will right wrong and-" The girl figure jumped down and landed on the ground few meters way from the monster.  
  
"Triumph over ugly nega-trash like you. Get ready to be moon dusted creep!" Finishing sucking the guy's energy, it dropped him and smirked at SailorMoon. Without wasting any moment, the monster attached. It launched a lot of metal disks-like the metal things you have to push down with the tap to open a can of soda, only it was larger and very sharp.  
  
To make matters worse, it started raining. First it was drizzling, then it beat down on earth hard. As SailorMoon dodged a metal disk, the disk cut off a very thick branch. SailorMoon was right under it. Looking up, she saw the thing coming down at her. She would have jumped away if her body didn't go numb with fear. She saw it was just above her. SailorMoon closed her eyes and waited for the branch to fall on her.  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
Hello who-ever-is-nice-enough-to-read-my-story-until-the-ending-of-the-first-chapter!! I have been thinking about this story for over 2 years and thought it would nice to actually type it and post it. I hope you enjoyed it. I have already started on the second chapter and (if my sister, who acts like she needs the computer like she need air to breathe, lets me use the computer without a fight) it'll be out pretty soon. I would REALLY appreciate it if you post a review, be it flames or complaints. As long it don't insult anyone of my blood or anything. ^_^ Hope to hear from you soon!  
«--Urmi--»  
`  
`  
PS,  
About my other stories... I saved two more chapter of "I'll show them!" in my floppy but the stupid thing messed up and erased it. T_T Now I have to rewrite it. And if you want a sequel for "I want you back" let me know! ....Oh and.. anyone interested in being my editor? ^__^ 


	2. Chapter 2

DBZGirl202@aol.com trombonerist@hotmail.com  
  
  
Title: Fever of Love  
Author: Urmi  
Summary: Darien is in bed with a high fever. Since no on lives with him, he had no one to care for him. Andrew tried coming but he is very busy so he couldn't. When Serena comes to the arcade the same day, Andrew asks her if she would go over to Darien's and return his book that he had dropped yesterday. Wanting to help Andrew out, she goes over to Darien's...  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
Chapter Two  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
~~~SailorMoon closed her eyes and waited for the branch to fall on her.~~~  
`  
`  
`  
`   
  
:::::::[Darien's place]:::::::  
  
Darien was studying for a test that was two months away. Yawning, he told himself that he should go to bed. He went in the bathroom and came out all ready for bed. As he walked toward his bed, he realized that it had started raining. Pushing away the curtains, he sat and looked out.  
  
He loved it when it rained. It was so peaceful. So serene. He sighed. Looking over at his side table, his eyes fell on the picture of his parents and himself. Picking it up, he looked at it. Sadness had always been a part of his life, like air he breathed. Putting the picture back, he lay down on his bed and pulled his covers over him. Just as he was about to fall asleep, a painful headache tortured him.  
  
"No! Not again!" he said painfully. He sat up and held his head.  
  
:::::::[At the park]:::::::  
  
'I am so dead.' Serena thought to herself. She heard Luna cry out "Look out SailorMoon!" but she couldn't to anything. Suddenly, she felt something warm embracing her. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the air. She heard heart beats in her ear and looked up.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask! You saved me!" she exclaimed. Yes, once again Tuxedo Mask has saved SailorMoon sorry butt. The same mysterious guy that she dreamed about at night. The same guy she compared with every guy, especially Darien, with. The same guy that had stolen her heart in the first sight.  
  
Just as Tuxedo Mask landed away from the monster with SailorMoon safely in his arms, Coa (Author's Note: say "Ko ah") made it's mouth form a big 'O'. Then Coa sprayed out brown liquid that looked like coke. Again, Tuxedo Mask jumped away with SailorMoon in his arms. This time they landed behind Coa. When SailorMoon forced herself to pull away from Tuxedo Mask's warm embrace and stand up, she looked to where the liquid was sprayed. To her surprise, it was if the brown thing was acid because on the ground was a big hole.   
  
'Ooh my god! If that even touched me...' Serena thought, a bit panicky. Coa turned and smirked at them. It again started firing metal disks and acid liquid. They dodge them all. Tuxedo Mask, having enough, turned to SailorMoon.  
  
"SailorMoon, I'll distract it. When its not looking, use your tiara." he told her. When she nodded he dashed toward Coa. "Over here!" he shouted as he used his cane to poke Coa's face. Coa growling, took after him.  
  
'He's so brave.' Serena thought, with her heart pounding. She went on daydreaming until Luna showed up next to her feet. Luna gave her a look and Serena returned to her fight pose. Looking at Tuxedo Mask, she saw him dodge an acid attack by spinning his cane. Just as she was about daydream again, Serena saw Coa shoot a tap at Tuxedo Mask. It acted like handcuffs and trapped him. He dropped his cane, which lay helplessly at his foot.  
  
"Now SailorMoon!" he encouraged.   
  
"Right!" she replied. She closed her eyes and touched the gem on her tiara with her thumb and index finger. Serena opened her eyes as it glowed along with the tiara itself and the tiara came off. Then she held it like a Frisbee as it turned into a spinning golden disk on her hand. Striking the pose of someone throwing a Frisbee, she called out, "Hey can face!!" Coa turned around and looked at SailorMoon. "Moon tiara...!" Coa realized what was happening and tried to attack her, but in vain. "Magic!" Coa ran, but the disk hit it on the back. It screamed loudly as it turned to dust. The heavy rain washed it away.  
  
"YES! Ha ha! Moon dusted!" As SailorMoon enjoyed her victory, all the damage Coa had done healed itself. When the handcuff-taps disappeared Tuxedo Mask picked up his cane. When he pick it up, the cane seemed to disappear. Then he walked up to SailorMoon, who was receiving good marks from her guardian cat. Seeing Tuxedo Mask, Serena looked up at him.  
  
"You've done very well SailorMoon." he said, his voice heavy as before. Serena wished that somehow the wind would blow off his hat so the rain can grip the mask and pull it down. 'Then maybe I can tell who he is!' she thought. She beamed at him.  
  
"Thanks! You were great yourself!" Serena told him. He smiled and was about to walk off when Serena grabbed his gloved hand. He raised his eyebrow as he looked at her. Her bangs were beaten down to her forehead, her buns loss it's roundness, the red glove she word stuck to her like second skin like her whole out fit, her sailor fuku was dripping along with her body. Not that he was in much better shape himself. His hat felt heavy, his pants stuck to him, his cape hung lifelessly on his shoulder, and mask was kind of annoying and even though he had a tuxedo on, he felt cold.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, please tell me who you are. Are you my enemy or my friend?" Serena asked, her eyes please. Now she REALLY wish she could just snatch off the mask so she can look at him in the eye. Inside, Tuxedo Mask was having a battle with himself. He couldn't remember anything except him being SailorMoon's savior. He smiled at her.  
  
"All you need to know is I'll be there always. So long!" With that, he jumped on a tree and disappeared. Serena sighed. She really wanted to know who he was. Then she suddenly remembered about going back home when she felt Luna rub against her. De-morphing, she sighed. Why couldn't he just tell her who he was?! Is it because he didn't trust her? Serena sighed again. She'll never get the hang of that guy. Shivering, Luna and her dashed toward their home. As she ran, Serena thought of a good excuse she would have to say to he parents.  
  
:::::::[Morning at Tsukino's]:::::::  
  
BEEP! BEEP! screamed Serena's digital clock. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE- it's scream was interrupted when she slammed her fist on it. "Stupid thing..." she muttered. Turning over, she glared at the dumb thing, and it glared 7:30 AM right back. 'Five more minutes won't hurt. I deserve it after last night's fight anyway.' she thought, as she went back to sleep.  
  
:::::::[35 minutes later]:::::::  
  
"NO!!" A golden flash zoomed to the bathroom, zoomed out. Then it quickly flashed downstairs, stopped for a millisecond to grab something and shout something at someone, and then flashed out the door; it slamming behind her. Inside the house, where the golden flash was, Mrs. Tsukino shook her head.  
  
"I can't believe I'm late *again*." said Serena to no one in particular as she ran. By passers gave her weird looks but she took no notice of them. She ran as fast as she could, the only thought in her head was to make it to school as less late as she possibly can. Just as she was thinking 'I hope I don't bump into anyone.' she felt herself run into someone. 'Great. Me and my clumsy self had to ruin someone's day.'  
  
"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking at where I was going. I'm sorry!" she apologized without looking up. When she heard the victim groan she looked up. 'No... Why'd it have to be *him* I bump into?!' she thought, groaning inwardly.  
  
"Jeez Meatball Head, why don't you watch were you're going?" Darien said rubbing his chest where Serena's head hit. Serena glared at him, but decreased its fire a little. He didn't look too well. He looked a little pale and like he needed sleep.   
  
"Darien, you okay?" she asked. Even though he was a jerk, she was concerned for him. His blue eyes looked down at her.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." he muttered. Then he smirked as he remembered something.   
"Meatball Head, you better continue running. It's already 8:10." Darien saw Serena's eyes widen and he laughed. When he blinked, he saw there was no one in front of him anymore. 'What? Where she go?'  
  
"DON'T CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD YOU JERK!" Darien heard from somewhere. Turning at the direction the shout came from, he saw a blonde run an amazing speed. Shaking his head, he continued his way toward the arcade with a smile on his face. As he walked, his thoughts turned toward what happened in the morning at this apartment.  
  
:::::::[Darien's apartment earlier in the morning]:::::::  
  
A very tired Darien woke up hurting all over. Sitting up, he massaged his forehead by rubbing his thumb and middle finger from the temple to the middle. He had a light headache from what, he didn't know. Grunting he stood and walked sleepily to his bathroom. He turned on the light took his toothbrush. Darien looked at the mirror and surprise filled his eyes. His sleeping cloths looked like as if he wore them when they were wet and it dried on him. It was wrinkly and hard.  
  
"What the?" he muttered. Quickly finishing his morning routine, he walked out. While he ate his breakfast, he thought. What happened? Why was he so tired? He went to sleep in a fair time. What about his cloths? When he had worn them last night, he had just taken them out of his drawer. So it shouldn't be all wrinkled and hard.  
  
Shaking his head, he washed the dishes he used and put on his jogging cloths. After his jog, he took a shower and then got ready for work. Locking his door, Darien slowly walked toward the arcade.  
  
:::::::[Darien at after work]:::::::  
  
Darien didn't understand why all these weird things happened to him. Constantly he found himself in odd places when he was somewhere else. He found his body hurt in the morning sometimes. Other times he found little bruises on some parts. He shook his head again, clearing his head of those thoughts. He entered the arcade and was greeted by Andrew.  
  
"Hey Darien. What's up?" Andrew said as he looked up from reading the newspaper. Darien's best friend Andrew smiled and it reached his green eyes.  
  
"The usual collision with Meatball Head." Darien said, smiling. Andrew laughed, shook his head and went to get Darien's coffee. While Darien waited, he felt a little light-headed. He shook it of. It was probably Serena knocking a little wind out of him.  
  
Andrew came back with a mug full of coffee. He gave it to Darien. Suddenly he noticed Darien didn't look too well. "Darien? Are you okay? You look pale." He saw Darien give him a look.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." he muttered.  
  
:::::::[After school]:::::::  
  
Serena sighed. Another BORING day at school. Another stupid test that she failed. Mrs. Haruna screaming at her. Melvin with the latest gossip. What else was new? Can school life be any more boring? Actually, it can. She sighed again as she continued at her to the arcade. At least she can see Andrew again.  
  
The little bell rang as Serena walked in the arcade. Despite all her trouble at school, she felt happy as she saw Andrew cleaning the counters. Ah, Andrew. What a sweet handsome guy. So UNLIKE Darien. She admits he's cute and all, but he had a bad personality. Always teasing her about her grade. Always going on and on about her hair and clumsiness.  
  
"Hey Andrew!" Serena chirped. Looking up, he smiled.  
  
"Hey Serena. How was school?" he asked. He put away the rag he was using and gave Serena all this attention. Suddenly, the bell rang and an annoying voice said, "Must have been bad. Meatball Head probably failed another test." Without turning around, she could tell whose voice it was. The one and only, Darien. Anger and embarrassment bubbled inside her. Turning around she said, "Why don't you just leave me alone?" Which only made him laugh.  
  
'Ooh, this guy is SO annoying.' she thought as she glared at him. Suddenly, she noticed that Darien looked a little pale. At the same time, he coughed few times.  
  
"Darien, you O.K.?" Andrew asked when Darien stopped. Uncovering his mouth, Darien nodded.   
  
"I'm gonna go and study. You know where I am if you need me." Saying that, Darien left. Both Serena and Andrew stared at Darien's retreating back. "Do you think he's okay?" he asked, concerned. After pausing a second Serena smiled.  
  
"Oh course he's okay. He called me Meatball Head didn't he? The day you know he's not feeling right is the day he calls me Serena."  
  
:::::::[Darien]:::::::  
  
Darien stared at his book unfocused. He felt a little weird. Ever since he left work he felt odd. He's been in the arcade for at least an hour now. 'Maybe it's because I'm studying too hard..' He thought. Then he decided to gather his things and go home.  
  
Having what he needed with him, he walked toward the exit. "See ya later Andrew! I'm going home!" he called out to Andrew who was in the room with a paper posted on the door that said "Employees Only."  
  
As he headed out, he heard Andrew saying bye. Shifting his books in a more comfortable way, he started walking toward home. While he walked, he thought again about the weird thing that had been happening to him.  
  
The little bell of the elevator ringing brought Darien back to reality. He hadn't noticed that he was standing in front of the elevator because of his intense thinking. Shaking his head slightly, he got on and pressed the button for his floor. When the door closed after he got on, Darien looked at the distorted image he saw at the slivery doors. The figure that was staring back at him looked pale and sick.  
  
'Maybe I'm coming down with something..' he thought to himself. After a few more seconds' wait, the sliver colored elevator doors opened and the bells rang again. He walked out and went to his apartment hoping to feel better soon. Or else he'd have to miss his test.  
  
:::::::[Serena]:::::::  
  
Serena had finished her dinner and washing dishes, so now she had an hour and a half to do whatever she wished to do. She decided to call Molly, since she had to hang up on her yester-night. She went up the stairs and entered her room. Sitting on her bed, she picked up her phone and dialed Molly's number. After the phone rang a couple of times, Molly's mom picked up.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Mrs. Urmi.* Is Molly there?"  
  
"Hello Serena dear. Molly's asleep. She has a little hard time baby-sitting her two cousins."  
  
"Oh... Well, could please tell her I called if she wakes up?"  
  
"Sure honey."  
  
"Okay thanks. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."   
  
Serena sighed. She had nothing to do and her best friend is asleep from taking care of her two monster cousins.  
  
'Well, I do have my homework...' she thought. As much as she hated that thought, she had to agree with herself. If she went downstairs, two possible things would happen. 1- She and Sammy would have a fight over the remote, then her parents will come in and ask if she did her homework. If she lied and said yes, her mom would ask to see it and then she would get in trouble. And to kill 2 birds with one stone, Sammy would torment her for as long as she was grounded for. Either that or if she said no, she'd get a big lecture and told to go and do her work. Or 2- her father would be watching CNN Headline News (the 'Get to the point news') and if she wanted to watch anything, the thing about her doing her homework would repeat itself. Sighing, she got up and walked to her desk. From her bag, she took a mechanical pencil with picture of cute bunnies all over it.  
  
"Okay.. Let's see. English. 'Write an essay on why freedom is important and how you are grateful of it.' How INTERESTING."  
  
  
:::::::[20 minutes later]:::::::  
  
"Gaaaaahhh!! I'm not writing anymore! This will have to do." Serena angrily shoved her paper in her English folder. After few minutes of fuming, she took out her Math book and turned to the page she supposed to do.  
  
"Uh....." Sweat-drop. "Hehe.. I'll just leave this alone." From behind her, she heard noises from where her window was. Without turning around, she knew who it was. 'Great, isn't it the forever lecturing cat Luna.'  
  
"Well, well. Can it be that you're actually doing your homework Serena?" asked Luna, half amused and half curious. Just as Serena was about to answer her smart-allelic cat, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Serena."  
  
"Molly? I thought you were asleep?"  
  
"Yeah, I was. I woke up about 20 minutes because I felt hungry. Mom told me you called and I can talk on the phone for 10 minutes."  
  
"Oh, cool. So you cousins really tired you out huh?"  
  
"Yeah, those pest are really hyper. Oh hey, have you heard that we're gonna have a new student?"  
  
"Yeah I have. What did Melvin say her name was?"  
"I think it was Amy Anderson."  
  
"Yeah her. I heard she's really smart and all. I wonder why she changed school?"  
  
"Me too." All of a sudden, Molly told her to hold on. "Hey I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Kay. Bye."  
  
"Bye." CLICK. Serena looked at the clock. She still had 40 minutes. What to do. 'I might as well go to sleep.' she thought, getting up. Just as she came out going though her night routine, she heard a scream coming from outside. Both Luna and Serena rushed to their window. Far off some where, they saw a weird shadow holding another shadow by the throat.  
  
'Oh no. Not AGAIN." Serena thought in dismay. Just as Luna was about to say, 'Serena transform.' Serena interrupted her. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Transform. Right." Taking out brooch, she whispered out the magic word. In a flash of pink and ribbons, there stood the almighty legendary SailorMoon. At the same time as she and Luna was about to jump off the window, Serena thought of something. She turned around and headed for her radio.  
  
"Serena, WHAT are you doing?!" Luna screeched. "There's a nega-monster outside! There's no time for this!" Serena paid no attention and turned the radio on to her favorite station. She turned the volume on up to point where it loud enough so if someone knocked on her door, it'll seem like she couldn't hear them. But it wasn't that loud either, that her parents will get mad. With that done, she -along with Luna- jump out of her window. As they ran toward where they heard scream from, Luna realized what Serena was doing. 'Well, looks like she does have a brain in her head.' Luna thought.  
  
As they stopped to consider which direction to do to, they heard another scream. This time it was a girl. "It came from 124th Avenue. Lets go!" Again, they both ran, full speed. When they arrived at the place where humans were attacked, Serena gasped at whom the nega-monster was holding.  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
Yes! Done with the second chapter. I'd like to thanks all of these wonderful people (Pele's Worshipper, "doesn'treallymatter", Crystalline Selenity, crystal rose, Klada, lil missi, Aylee the Dragon, "Helloha", gulsah, bunny14, aqua, aer-seph4eva, Sailor Me, Sailormairz, Emily, TKDgrl, Alexiel, yvonne, Sorceress Usagi, Aisuru, Gina, Rini, becky, lynn, ______, peta-gayle, Annika, schoolgirltil2005, Venus/DBZGirl, Emily Kimbrough, and mary) for reviewing my story with advice and humorous tips on how to get rid of my sister. I'm very sorry but I have caught the virus called "Writers Block." It's a very dreadful virus, so writers beware! And school don't help much. I come home at 5! 5!! Homework, tests, quizzes and projects are keeping me too busy!  
  
To answer your question, Mary, Darien haven't gotten sick yet because I couldn't just jumped right to that, my story will be fast forwarding. And also, a person does not get sick that quick; it takes them a day or two.   
  
Right now it's 12:42 AM and I just finished writing the last parts of this chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it and will once again be the wonderful people and review. Please do remember that I don't mind flames as long as they're in a clean version plus it doesn't insult anyone related to me. Flames usually help me see where my mistake is and what I should to do please people more with my story. Thanks again for taking your time to read and review. You guys are the best! ]  
  
Oh and I don't know what's Molly's last name so I just used my Pen Name.  
«--Urmi--» (1:22 AM)  
`  
`  
PS,  
  
I would really appreciate if you helped me with this. Take this poll. Should I discontinue my story called "I'll show them"? Or should I continue? Thank you!  
  
PS(2),  
  
Can you believe this is 12 pages long in Microsoft Word?? MEN! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fever of Love  
Author: Urmi  
Summary: Darien is in bed with a high fever. Since no on lives with him, he had no one to care for him. Andrew tried coming but he is very busy so he couldn't. When Serena comes to the arcade the same day, Andrew asks her if she would go over to Darien's and return his book that he had dropped yesterday. Wanting to help Andrew out, she goes over to Darien's...  
Author's Note: Dear Readers and Reviewer, I am truly sorry for taking so long to write another chapter. But if you were in my class (or one of my class mates) you'd understand what I went through. Test, Mid Terms, HWs, reports, Science Projects and such was thrown down on us students. I am still under intense pressure. Basketball games every week and I must be there to help and video tape their game. I must also get ready for a play and memorize all those things from the work pages from Music, Spanish and Computer class. And lets not forget the movie I have to do. Anyway, as you can see, I've been very busy (and still am). Hopefully, you Reader will keep on reading my stories and review them with you true and honest thought about it. Sincerely, Urmi.  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
Chapter Three  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
~~~When they arrived at the place where humans were attacked, Serena gasped at whom the nega-monster was holding.~~~  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
`  
"Andrew!" SailorMoon screamed. The monster dropped him and turned toward where the shout came from. She looked at him, his handsome face all pale. The usual-smiling blonde guy now lay almost lifeless with his mouth cracked apart in a muted pained scream. Tears sprang to the brave heroine.  
  
The monster, who was shaped like a digital clock, smirked at SailorMoon. It was a male one this time. On his chest, red numbers shone. On his thigh were several buttons and he had thick dark gray wire for arms. "Gooooooorrriiiii. (Authors note: say "Goh-Reeh) "So, SailorMoon you decided to show up huh?"  
  
SailorMoon looked at Gori with watery eyes. Quickly whipping them off and took on a fighting stance. "Yeah I did, freak. You good for nothing naga scum! You are gonna pay for hurting innocent people! For I am SailorMoon, champion of justice. I will right wrong and triumph over evil piece of trash like you!" Gori just laughed.  
  
"You can go ahead and try little girl." he said. He, too, took into a fighting position. He smirked, showing all this perfect white teeth. "Hope you're up for a good fight." he said, just before he stretched his wire-hand at her. SailorMoon jumped out of the way and landed safely. She looked at where Gori's arm landed and saw there was a hole in the ground. Giving Gori a nasty glare, she got ready to use the her tiara to stop the hateful monster who hurt someone that she really cared for. But just as she put her hand on the red Ruby, Gori shot another arm at her.   
  
'Man, he's too quick.' She thought. Repeatedly she dodged Gori's wire-arms. Many time, if it weren't for luck, she would have surely got cought. 'What can I do?' she thought helplessly as she dodged another arm which crashed into a tree. 'I wish TuxedoMask was here.'  
  
"SailorMoon, hide! Up here!" She heard her cat hiss. When Gori was turned in another direction, she climbed the tree as quick as she could.  
  
"Luna, what can we do? He's to fast. I can't get my tiara to work that quick." She looked at her guardian for help. But Luna looked just as lost as she was.  
  
"Come out, come out where ever you are." They heard Gori say in a sing-a-song voice. Both SailorMoon and Luna held their breath. As Gori passed their tree, they let out their breath.  
  
"I think he's gone." said Luna. On the ground, Gori with his good hearing heard them and launched his wire arm at the tree; where they were. The arm crashed into the tree trunk and it started fall down. Luna, with her cat flexibility, jumped off and landed safely, but SailorMoon wasn't lucky. SailorMoon let out a terrified scream as she and the tree started falling.  
  
The tree fell on the hard ground with a loud THUD. Branched broke and leaves fell. Birds that were asleep far away, woke with a start and flew off. There was no other movement. Gori smirked.  
  
"SAILORMOON?!" Luna shouted. She ran over to the tree. She climb on top of the tree and started looking for the super hero. As Luna struggled under a thick branch, she heard Gori laugh.  
  
"Give up cat. She's dead." He said, with victor dripping from this voice.   
  
'No.. It can't be true..' The poor cat thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fever of Love  
  
Author: Urmi  
  
Summary: Darien is in bed with a high fever. Since no on lives with him, he had no one to care for him. Andrew tried coming but he is very busy so he couldn't. When Serena comes to the arcade the same day, Andrew asks her if she would go over to Darien's and return his book that he had dropped yesterday. Wanting to help Andrew out, she goes over to Darien's...  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Chapter Four  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
~~~Give up cat. She's dead." He said, with victory dripping from this voise.~~~  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`   
  
"Sorry, but this girl is not that easy to beat." a voice said from some where.  
  
"What?" both Gori and Luna said at once. They looked around and saw nothing.  
  
"Right here." They looked at where the voice same from. From under a large tree came SailorMoon, accompanied by TuxedoMask, who looked a little pale. She was in his arms. When they were in clear view, TuxedoMask put SailorMoon down. She silently thanked him and advanced forward toward Gori.  
  
"You can't beat me that easily, naga scum." With that, she dashed toward Gori, her anger from seeing Andrew still at heart. She punched him in the stomach because Gori was too surprised to move. The impact sent Gori flying back. She hoped that the punch was VERY hurtful. Regaining his focus, he stopped himself just before slamming into the tree. He smirked.  
  
"That'll be the only time you get to hit me Sailor Brat." he stated. After that, his he smirked and then his eyes started glowing red. He pressed one of the buttons on his chest. All of a sudden, a horrible sound filled the air. It sounded a lot like the annoying beeping of an alarm clock. Only, it was louder, almost deafening.  
  
'AYE!!!!!! This hurts WAY more then my clock!!' SailorMoon thought. She covered her ear and closed her eyes, along with everyone else, hoping the sound will subside. But as they covered their ears, it did no good. The sound was piercing in their ears. 'I can't take this! It's too painful! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH' thought SailorMoon as she pressed her hands harder against her ears, like the others. As quick as the sound came, it disappeared. Confused, everyone opened their eyes and looked about. Gori was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Here I am." Sang Gori. He was right in front of SailorMoon. Before she could do anything, Gori lifted her chin with one hand, which made her look at him in the eyes, and hold her shoulder with the other. She stared at him, terrified.  
  
'He has nice brown eyes...' she thought. Gori's brown eyes slowly turned red. Her body started becoming partially frozen.  
  
"SailorMoon!" TuxedoMask dashed toward the two. Gori turned and his eyes flashed a dangerous red. TuxedoMask's whole body froze, along with Luna's. "No! What did you do to me?! Let me go!" TuxedoMask shouted. All Gori did was smirk and turn back to SailorMoon, who he still was holding on to.  
  
"Now then." he whisper. Again, he looked at SailorMoon straight in the eye. Again his eyes turned red. This time, her whole body froze. Satisfied, Gori smiled and took steps back, as if to admire his work.   
  
"There, just as I want you." He gave her a evil smile. "Say goodbye now, SailorMoon." he said. From about 12 feet he prepared to attack. He aimed his arm toward SailorMoon. "You won't be missed.  
  
SailorMoon looked over to where TuxedoMask was. Her scared blue eyes begged his masked eyes to help her. But even though he tried to set himself free to help her, he was helpless himself.   
  
'Oh no. God please help me.' she thought.  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
I am sooooooooo terribly sorry I took so long! It's just that I've been caught in sooo much that I didn't even have enough time to do my homework! And to make matters worse, I'm leaving soon for vacation for about 2-3 months. So please bare with me. :) I got the 5th one coming soon. Please DO keep reviewing! Thank you soooooooo much!  
  
Really grateful and deeply in love with a stubborn sweet n caring monkey,  
  
Urmi 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Fever of Love  
  
Author: Urmi  
  
Summary: Darien is in bed with a high fever. Since no on lives with him, he had no one to care for him. Andrew tried coming but he is very busy so he couldn't. When Serena comes to the arcade the same day, Andrew asks her if she would go over to Darien's and return his book that he had dropped yesterday. Wanting to help Andrew out, she goes over to Darien's...  
  
Authors Note: Most of you already know this. It's a lot like the episode where they find out Amy's Sailor Mercury.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the show "SailorMoon"  
  
Chapter Five  
  
'_Oh no. God please help me.' she thought._'  
  
SailorMoon closed her eyes tightly. The sky above her growled. It thundered. _'Oh great! _' she thought. The black sky growled again. She felt rain drops fall on her. Opening her eyes, she blinked, surprised. The cold rain droplets came one by one at first. It thundered again, SailorMoon got scared and tried to move. Nothing happened. Scared, she panicked. _'Please no.._' she thought. Gori laughed at her sorry attempt.  
  
"Not matter how much you try, you can't move." she heard Gori say. She looked at him with fear filled eyes. Gori had one of his eyes closed because he was trying to get the perfect aim; right on her chest. His smile widened. "Ah, perfect. Right where I want." Gori's smirk would even scare away a pit bull. "Say your prayers now brat."   
  
SailorMoon did as she was told. 'Dear _God, please help me. I know I haven't been all that good, lying to my parents and all, but please spare me now._' As she said her prayer, tears steamed down her cheek as she thought about how she and her brother Sammy got into a fight and she yelled that she hated him. Her tears blended with the cold drops of water that fell from the sky.  
  
"Times up Sailor Loser." Laughing cruelly, he said, "Hope you said you prayers and bye to your little cat there because that's the last time you'll ever see it." Just as he was about to shoot out his arm again, a sudden shout came from somewhere in the distant just as it thundered once again.  
  
".. bubbles blast!!" As those words were spoken, the whole park was filled with heavy fog. Gori could see anything. Gori blinked dumbly, trying to figure out what was going on. The confused Gori lost his concentration on his victims. That caused all the frozen people to move freely. Luna, noting that she can once again move, started running toward where SailorMoon supposedly is and shivered along the way. While she ran, she noticed that she had no trouble seeing.   
  
'_That's weird.. It's all foggy but I can literally see clearly._' Finally she saw SailorMoon ahead of her. Knowing better then to whisper from distant, she jumped on SailorMoon's shoulder. Startled, SailorMoon jumped. Luna leaned down and whispered, "It's me." she said softly, hoping SailorMoon can hear her over the rain. "I don't know where that shout came from or who said it. But we should take advantage of it and attack right away." They heard Gori shout in annoyance as he tired to find his victims blindly.  
  
From behind them, came a deep male voice. "She's right. We gotta attack it right now." The voice was right behind SailorMoon and the came in a low tone. Lighting flashed as SailorMoon turned around and saw it was TuxedoMask. He understood that they need to stay as quiet as possible. Even in the fog, she personally thought he didn't look so healthy. But before she could comment on it, Luna told her to hurry up as to Tuxedo Mask was leading the way to the safest spot where she could attack from. One thing they noticed is that the fog was slowly becoming clear, so they hurried.  
  
Finding a safe place behind the still blind Gori, Tuxedo Mask motioned Serena to prepare to attack. She nodded and put her index finger and her thumb on her tiara's ruby gem. Doing so, the red gem started to glow.  
  
"Moon tiara..." she started to say. The golden bands started to glow as well and it came off from her forehead. Unluckily, Gori heard her. He turned around as he heard her say those fearing words. Knowing that if he didn't do anything quickly his life is at great danger, he recollected himself. Just as he heard her shout "MAGIC!" he leaped for his life. He succeeded in dodging his death.   
  
As he floated in the air, he looked down at the ever so annoying and deadly SailorMoon. It was amazing to him how this dumb blonde could mean his death. He looked at her. She looked shocked. He smirked. And he prepared to attack.  
  
'_OH NO!_' SailorMoon thought, '_I messed up my only chance! What am I gonna do now?!_' Franticly, she looked at Luna. Her guardian seemed to have read her thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry SailorMoon! You can controll it! Use your magic to make it come back! Just concentrate on what you want to hit!" Luna told her. SailorMoon looked at her tiara and saw that it was floating in mid air, waiting for the next thing to do. Gathering up her magic, she made it come toward her. When it it succesfully came, she smiled.  
  
'_OH CRAP!_' Gori thought and then launched his attack on her and the group. Everyone jumped out of the way just in time. Having enough, TuxedoMask decided to bring down this monster once and for all. With that in mind, he rushed foward made his cane appear in his hand. With it, he used his own magic to entend it and grabbed on. As the cane grew, TuxedoMask was lifted along. Taking advantage of the surpised Gori, TuxedoMask flew toward Gori and landed a kick on his stomach. Gori flew backwards and slammed into a tree. The sky grumbled loudly when TuxedoMask launched his sharp steal tiped roses pinning Gori to the tree.  
  
"Now SailorMoon!" he shouted.  
  
"RIGHT!" SailorMoon concentrated on her magic once again on the tiara and launched it at Gori. Nowing his death is coming, Gori cursed at SailorMoon and said that she'll pay. All the ashes left from him got pounded down to earth because of the rain. Slowly, all damages done by the monster slowly bended itself. Serena sighed in relief.  
  
:::::::[In a bathroom... somewhere]:::::::  
  
A girl with short blue hair woke up in the bath tub. She blinked, confused. She shook her head and closed her eyes.   
  
'_That was a strange dream... Why did I see SailorMoon and that weird monster?_' she thought. When she opened her eyes, it landed on the clock.  
  
'_Oh my god! It's getting late! I have school tomorrow._' with that thought in mind, she got out of the tub, still wondering what the dream meant.  
  
:: dodges dagger and tomatoes and whatever the reader throws ::  
  
Hahah.. SORRY SORRY! But you won't believe what I've been going through.. Especially a writers block, heart break and a whole lot of family issues. I'm really sorry if this seems a little too short. See, I just got back to writing so I'm feeling like I'm new at this again. I should have chapter 6 out soon.. I'm already working on it. I promise I'll update at least like 2 or 3 times a months. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate reviews! Thank you soooooo much!  
  
-Urmi-  
  
PS  
  
It's my birthday today.. lol


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Fever of Love  
  
Author: Urmi  
  
Summary: Darien is in bed with a high fever. Since no on lives with him, he had no one to care for him. Andrew tried coming but he is very busy so he couldn't. When Serena comes to the arcade the same day, Andrew asks her if she would go over to Darien's and return his book that he had dropped yesterday. Wanting to help Andrew out, she goes over to Darien's...  
  
Authors Note: Most of you already know this. It's a lot like the episode where they find out Amy's Sailor Mercury. And thank you all of my reviewers, especially _**Emerald genie** _(thanks for reviewing my work. Hope yours is coming along great!_)_,_ **sassy-mouse54** (_thank you so much!_), **Starlit Warrior** _(thank you for reviewing. Would you tell me what you'd like for me to improve? Thanks! :)_)_,_ **nitengale** (_thank you for reveiwing! here's more! lol_), **SailorVenusLuv** (_thanks for the birthday wish and for the review! I appreciate it!)_, **Rena Jewels** (_thanks for reviewing! I updated. Hope you like it!_) _If I missed anyone, I'm sorry but I love you none the less!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the show "SailorMoon"  
  
Chapter Six  
  
:::::::[Later that night of the attack]:::::::  
  
Luna quietly crept into the Crown Game Center. Jumping on the game screen that's supposedly the Central Control. After the usual password saying and paw print checking, she filled in with the events of the night.  
  
"That shout sounded familiar. I know I've heard it before. So did that attack. Central Control, do you have any new information?"  
  
In a robotic voice, the game screen glowed and replied Luna. It showed a picture of a girl with short blue hair and some data on her. "I believe that there's something strange about this girl. I've felt weird vibes from her. She might be our enemy. Check up on her."   
  
Before Luna could ask it anything, it shut off.  
  
'Always the same closure --' Luna thought as she went out of the arcade.  
  
:::::::[Morning..]:::::::  
  
"OH MY GOD, WHY AM I ALWAYS LATE?!" Serena asked herself as she ran toward her school. 'I swear, one of these days I'm gonna have an heart attack from this!' She panted as she ran. 'Urgh!! Man, this is tiring! Well, I'm half way-' SMACK. She slammed into an innocent civilian. 'OH WHY ME?!' she thought as she regained her position.   
  
"I'm really sorry! But I'm running late! Sorry! Bye!" she said as she started running once again with out looking at whom she ran over. She had no time for that this oh so good morning.  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief, Darien continued his way to the arcade to grab a cup of coffee before he set off to work. He felt kind of weak. Maybe coffee will put some energy to his steps. Darien sighed. He really hoped he can figure out WHY in the world he was tired once again. 'Probably whatever happens after that headache of mine.' he thought as he entered the arcade.  
  
:::::::[Serena's school]:::::::  
  
Over Serena's light snoring the students heard their teacher, Miss Haruna to be exact, tell them to take out their math books to go over yesterday's homework. Just as she was about to say the answer to the first question, the classroom door opened. Slowly, a very shy looking girl walked in. All eyes were on her, which made her more uncomfortable. Molly, who was sitting behind Serena, woke her up by poking her.  
  
"Whaaa..? Whaaat...? Molly..." she mumbled. "Why'd you do that for?" But all Molly did was shush her and told her to look in front of the class  
  
The girl walked up the Miss Haruna and handed her a piece of paper. The teacher read it and smiled at the girl. She turned to her class and cleared her throat.  
  
"Boys and girls, I'd like you to meet the new student I've told you about. This is Amy Anderson and I'd like you all to welcome her warmly and help her out around the school." While the teacher said those words, the new girl just stared at the ground.  
  
"I'm Miss Haruna. Nice to meet you." she shook Amy's hand. "Miss Anderson, I'd like you to take that desk behind Joshua. Joshua, would you please raise your hand?" A cute tall boy with short, spiky black hair, glasses and caramel color skin raised his hand, looking at Amy like the rest of the class. Amy bowed and slowly walked to the desk and sat down without ever looking at anyone or saying anything.  
  
"Thank you Joshua. Amy, I'll give you your book if you will please come to me after the last bell rings." Amy nodded as she took out brand new supplies for class. Miss Haruna went back to teaching the class.  
  
:::::::[Lunch]:::::::  
  
When the bell rang for lunch, students from all over the school hurried out and caught up with their friends. Some headed straight outside to eat, some in the cafeteria, and some all over the school. Even though the students were all over the school, they were pretty much talking about one thing in particular: Amy Anderson.  
  
Knowing what was all the excite talk was about, Amy avoided coming across anyone. She headed straight for the roof. Arriving there, she sat near the fence that looked down at the school's front yard. Sighing, she opened her bag and took out her lunch.  
  
'It's always the same.' she thought as she munched on a sandwich. 'In every school. You'd think they would be a littler friendlier. Oh well.' Sighing once again, she took out a book to read. But as she started reading, her mind dirfted to her weird dream she had last night in her tub.  
  
:::::::[School's front yard]:::::::  
  
Serena, Molly, and Melvin was siting under a big tree. They too were talking about the new kid; Amy Anderson.  
  
"Do you know where she's eating lunch at?"  
  
"Naah, no one really sees her after class ends. That's kinda weird."  
  
Taking a big bite of her sandwich, she continued talking, with her mouth full. "I wunda wha she mobed doh. Wha dooh you phink?"  
  
Both Molly and Melvin being used to Serena talking like that, understood what she said.  
  
"Yeah. I heard she's like really smart and all." Molly said as she crumpled up her sub paper.  
  
"According to this," Melvin said, adjusting his glasses and taking out a small little notebook. "Her mom is a really good doctor and she got transfered so they moved. And her dad's some kind of a bussiness man who's always traveling around the world." he finished off and closed the notebook. With a grin he looked up at the two girls.  
  
"Melvin, how do get all these info??" Molly asked.  
  
"Yeah! How to you know all these stuff before anyone else??" Serena chipped in after swallowing her last bit of sandwich. Melvin gave his dorky little laugh.  
  
"Heh heh heh! I have my resorces!"  
  
Both girls rolled their eyes. Serena shook her head and looked around. The day was very nice. The sun was shining and there was a cool breeze. As she looked around, her eyes looked toward the school's roof. She saw the new girl sitting there by herself. She stared at Amy Anderson sitting down by the fence and reading a book. All of a sudden, as if Amy sensed Serena staring, Amy turned around. It looked as if Amy was staring right at Serena.  
  
RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!  
  
Startled by the bell, both girls jumped and broke their stare.  
  
"Come one Serena, or we're gonna be late." Serena heard Molly say. Serena turned her head toward Molly and then back at the roof. But now, the blue haired girl was gone.  
  
:::::::[After school]:::::::  
  
The last bell ran and happy students from all over the school rushed out of their class rooms and met up with their friends. Serena, Melvin, Molly, and their friend Joanne, Josh and John met up near the belcony.  
  
"Everyone from our class is talking about that new girl."  
  
"Your class too? This IS a small world after lol! Hehe"  
  
"Oh look, she's right there! Shh shh! Don't say it too loud!"  
  
"Some people say she's really weird."  
  
"Yeah, I heard that she's a super genius or something."  
  
"Some one told me that she's a total geek! (more of a geek then you are Melvin.. Hehehe.) They told me that she does homework for FUN!"  
  
When they started laughing, Amy couldn't help but glare at them. All this time, she's been trying to ignore them, along with everyone else. She pretended like she didn't hear them talk about her. She couldn't belive how mean these kids were.   
  
The blonde in the group, on with the hair style that looked like meetballs, noticed that she heard so she tried to cover up.  
  
"Oh hahahaha! Chickens.. Very funny joke Melvin!" She smacked the boy who had big around glasses on the back. Along with her, everyone faked laughed and quieted down.  
  
'Hmph! It's not like I want to stay here longer then I'm suppose to. Mrs. Haruna's late so I have to wait.' she thought. She was totally getting mad. And if her teacher didn't hurry up, she was gonna be late for her computer class! Right after that, the blonde with two buns as a hair style and her friends left. And Mrs. Haruna showed up.  
  
"I'm sorry Amy, the principal wanted to see me for something. Come on in and I'll give you your books"  
  
:::::::[Outside school]:::::::  
  
After droping off her books at home, Amy headed toward her computer class. As she walked, the events of last night came back to her head. All of a sudden, she felt someone run into her. Her case fell from her hand.  
  
"Oh! I'm terribly sorry!" she started to say, bowing. She also heard the other person apologize.  
  
"No no I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Hey.. You're Amy Anderson right?" she heard the other person say.   
  
'That voice sounds farmiliar..' when she looked up, she saw it was the same blonde with buns. 'Oh great..' The was smiling as she picked up Amy's case and then laughed. "Sorry about that. :P" the girl said as she handed her the case.  
  
"It's alright. And yes I'm Amy. I've seen you in my school. What's your name?"  
  
The cheery blone extended her hand and said "I'm Serena Tsukino. You're in my math class." From some where, Amy heard a little meow. Serena bend down and picked up a cat with purplish fur and big red eyes. The cat had a big yellow cresent moon on it's forehead.  
  
"Oh, and this is my cat Luna." The strange cat looked at Amy as if she understand what they were saying. The cat leapt from Serena's arms and jumped on Amy's shoulders. Then it purred and rubbed on Amy. Laughing, Amy petted her.  
  
"She's cute." Then she heard the bell ring on the big clock. "I'm sorry, I have to go now, I have an computer class to attend to. Nice meeting you Serena." Amy bowed again. "See you in school!" With that, Amy walked off.  
  
"See Luna, she's not so bad! She can't be evil!" Serena told her cat. "She might be a big nerd, but she seems okay." Saying that, Serena laughed. Luna gave her a serious look.  
  
"Serena! This is no matter to be joking around with! And look what I've found. It's her floppy from the class she's taking."  
  
"Oh?" Serena took the floppy and looked at it. "..--; Looks pretty normal to me. ;"  
  
"SERENA! BE SERIOUS! YOU ARE SUCH A MEATBALL HEAD!"  
  
"HEY DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU-"  
  
"Talking to yourself again Meatball Head?"  
  
Serena and Luna swirled around fast enough to break her neck and saw Darien standing there smirking at her.   
  
"DARIEN?! What are you doing here?!?" she screeched. 'OH MY GOD!!! DID HE HEAR LUNA TALK?! I hope not. OH MY GOD!!'  
  
"Hey, it's the side walk. I can be here if I want. So what are YOU doing here Meatball Head? ..and talking to yourself.. oO;;"  
  
"Oh, ehehehe.. It's nothing. Hehe. Uhmm uh.. SEE YA DARIEN!" with that, Luna and her took off in the speed of light.  
  
Standing here, Darien blinked. 'Weird girl..'  
  
:::::::[Serena and Luna]:::::::  
  
After both Luna and Serena recovered from the heart attack of being snuck up by Darien and convincing each other that he didn't hear Luna, they went in a Library and check out Amy's floppy. Just as Luna had suspected, there was some weird program on it that hypnotized people. Determined to go to the computer class and stopping Amy, both of them raced off from the library and arrived at the address that was on the floppy.  
  
:::::::[Inside the computer]:::::::  
  
'Where is it?' Amy asked herself and she dug through her clean and organized backpack.   
  
'I know I put it in my bag last night after I was done working with it!' Suddenly, she remember running into Serena.   
  
'I must have dropped it.. Shoot.' Just as she was about to get up and leave to find her floppy, the teacher came in.  
  
"Miss Anderson, please sit down. Class is about to start." Being the shy person she is, Amy didn't protest, just blushed deep red and sat down.  
  
"Now class, please put in your floppy from yesterday and start working." Following her instructions, everyone start the computer and inserted the disk. All of a sudden, Amy heard her classmates fall, one by one.  
  
'Huh? What's going here?' She stood up to see what going on when suddenly she was faced with a hideous red monster.  
  
"Tisk tisk Amy, you forgot your floppy. It's not like you at all." the monster said with the same voice as the teacher.  
  
'MRS. MACALLI IS A MONSTER?!?' she thought frantically. She tried to run, but the monster grabbed her by the neck.   
  
"You know better then to skip class. HERE'S YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Saying that, she pushed Amy against the nearest computer screen and held her like that. Then Mrs. Macalli started laughing.  
  
"Give your energy to Queen Beryl!!"  
  
Struggling to free herself, she thought 'WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! WHAT IS SHE?? WHAT'S GOING ON??'  
  
The computer screen slowly started to glow and she felt a sharp pain starting on her forehead.  
  
'SOMEONE HELP ME!!' 


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Fever of Love 

**Author**: Urmi

**Summary**: Darien is in bed with a high fever. Since no on lives with him, he had no one to care for him. Andrew tried coming but he is very busy so he couldn't. When Serena comes to the arcade the same day, Andrew asks her if she would go over to Darien's and return his book that he had dropped yesterday. Wanting to help Andrew out, she goes over to Darien's...

**Authors Note**: Wow, how long has it been since I last updated? Two years? I'm truely sorry but all the things I've gone through these two years... absolutely crazy. But, this time I plan on finishing this story by the end of this year or next year. Please pray I don't get a writer's block!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters in the show "SailorMoon"

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The computer screen slowly started to glow and she felt a sharp pain starting on her forehead.

'SOMEONE HELP ME!' "Moon Tiara Magic!"

The monster howled in pain as it was turned into a pile of dust. A slight breeze came through the window and swept it up. Fallen students groaned as they slowly got up, wondering how on earth they ended like this. Two shadowy figure silently slipped away to the roof top. When they got there, both transformed back to their regular cloths. The blue hair girl look dazed at the blonde who was smiling brightly at her. Amy girl look at the cat and then her owner with a questioning eyes. The cat walked in front of her and smiled. She said, "Welcome to the team"  
: A week later :

The heavens above growled angrily down at the mortals. Dark cloud crept in slowly like a black panther. Then suddenly, it's as if the sky couldn't hold it in any longer and started to cry. Tiny droplets fell down on the people who were now scampering all over the place. Amongst them was a very angry blonde. She was running with her black school bag over her head, very unlucky to be caught in the heaven's fury. You'd think after last week attack from the clock lady would get her to be on time, but no, she was late for dinner!

But that wasn't her fault. Mrs. Haruna was once again in a bad mood because her date had gone wrong. She definitely didn't like thunders. But how was she suppose to know it would rain? While she was running her way to school, she had heard the weather man on the passing by stores. He had clearly said, "Looks like a lovey weather today folks! Sunshine, clear skies and a cool breezes! A great day to spend the day outside."

"Sunshine and clear sky my- EEEEKK!" before she could finish her angry muttering, lightning flashed scaring her silly. She closed her eyes and started running even fasting. "I SWEAR THESE WEATHERMEN ARE ALWAYS SO-"

Two bodies impacted, one muscular male and the other soft female. They both fell backwords, each landing on their butts. A huge black umbrella fell and rolled off to the side and stopped next to the black school bag. Both figures sat there stunned for a few seconds before the male realized what happened.

"Jeez Meatball Head. Is there ONE day I don't run into you?" he spat out angrily. He wasn't having that great of a day. His headache and throat ache that he got two days ago has yet to go away. That lead to a pissy day at work which lead to him being irritated beyond words. He went to the arcade to study but it was too nosey so he pretty much ran out so his headache doesn't get worse. When he finally thought he could go home and take a nice relaxing bath, someone just had to knock him down and get him all wet. 'Why me?' he whined to himself as he took a hold of his umbrella.

"Don't call me that you jerk!" Serena screeched. God, what was wrong with this man? Why was it so damn hard for him to call him by her name? AND HER HAIRSTYLE DID NOT LOOK LIKE MEATBALLS! She didn't care if they did anyways, she liked it. It gave him no right to call her Meatball Head. 'I swear I wish I could knock some sense into his head or something. Urrrggghhh.' Suddenly I hand appeared in front of her face. Confused she looked up and found a smirking Darien.

"Are you planning on getting up or you plan on making yourself a sidewalk hazard for someone else?" Serena eyed his hand wearily. What if he let go and she fell on her butt again? He'd sure get a kick out of that.

"Come on Meatball Head, we're both soaking wet. I'm sure you want to go home and change? Besides it's not safe for kids like you to be running around alone in this weather" He gave her a reassuring smile and for some reason she trusted it so she took his hand. As soon as she grabbed his hand, an quick flashback and a strange feeling zapped in and out of her but before she could think about it she felt herself being pulled up.

"Er.. thanks?" She looked at him suspicously. He was being nice, it wasn't normal. Seeing the look on her face Darien laughed. For some reason he wasn't in a bad mood anymore. He actually felt his stress drip away. 'Leave it to Ms. Bubbly Blonde to do that to ya hehe.'

"Well, I might as well walk you home. Come on." Darien held his big umbrella welcomely. Not being able to think of any better way to get home, or any drier, she went under it.  
"Well.. uh.. thanks Darien? That was.. nice of you.. Um.. wanna come in?" They were standing in front of her house's gate. She had that look on her face again so Darien chuckled.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll just go home and dry up. See ya later Meatball Head!" Before Serena could say anything he turned and walked away. Staring at the back of his head, Serena wondered if something was wrong with him and went inside, heading straight toward the bathroom.

As Darien walked toward his apartment, the sound of the rain drops beating against his umbrella accompanied him. He thought about what just had happened. He was definately sick or something because he got along with Serena for as long as ten minutes! Those thoughts then slowly turned to his weird dreams and then the odd things that were happening to him. It started stressing him out so he pushed those thoughts away. Then suddenly he closed his umbrella, closed his eyes and faced towards the sky. The rain was actually soothing. But poor Darien, his peace didn't last long as his strange headache kicked in again.

"Why now"  
'I thought I would be happy if something actually happened to school..' SailorMoon thought as she dodged another attack, leaving a big mess in the classroom. She and Sailor Mercury were fighting another monster who called itself Paakee. It looked like a humongous bird. It's arms were attached to big black feathery wings. It's had long 3-fingered hands with pointed nails. It's foot had four toes, 3 large ones in the front and smaller one behind with sharp curved claws.

"SailorMoon! Lets lead it outside. It's causing too much damage in here. It'll be easier for me to find out it's weakness." Nodding they both ran out, with Paakee hot on their tails. The rain from earlier had thinned out a bit but it was still there. They turned to attack it, but found nothing.

"Where'd it go?" Both girls looked around. Clouds were still covered the sun making it dark and hard to see. All they could hear is the rain drops falling.

"SAILORMOON LOOK OUT!" Mercury ran at her and push her out of the way. Paakee was flying and shooting beams out of its mouth. "Look, you're gonna have to distract it while I find out where it's weak spot it okay?" Nodding she ran the opposite direction yelling. As planned, it made a U-Turn and followed her. She dodged it's claws that it shot at her and ran from the beams while Mercury scanned it. But being Serena and the ground being wet, she slipped and fell. Seeing it's advantage Paakee, shot feather like objects that pinned her to the ground as it flew past her. Coming back to finish off the job, it opened it's mouth to shoot the beam. But before anything could happen, it shreaked in pain and fell to the ground and the next thing SailorMoon knew was that she was being wisked away. At the same time, Mercury found it's weak spot.

"SailorMoon! Right below it's right wing!"

Wasting no time when TuxeoMask put her on the ground, she gathered her strenght, conjured up her tiara and threw it. The monster howled in pain and decreased to dust.

"Woohoo!" SailorMoon turned to congratulate and thank her savior, but like always he wasn't there. "Urgh, why do I even bother"  
"..and due to some strange events that occured last night, Crossroad High will be closed until furtur notice. Police are saying that this could be a result of juvinile behavior."

The TV showed several pictures of damages sights in local school. Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino looked at the screen concerned. Then suddenly a scream was heard from upstairs.

"MOOOOOOOOOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP! I'M RUNNING LATE, -AGAIN-!"

Before Mrs. Tsukino could say anything, a blur of gold, blue and white sped past them and through the door.

"URGH! Why didn't mom tell me school was closed! I got up THIS early for NO reason. I should be in bed sleeping!" Mumbling to herself, she angrily was walking the opposite of the direction she just had run towards few minutes ago. She then decided that to cheer herself up she'd go play the Sailor V game with the lunch money she had. And of course, there was Andrew! She giggled to herself at that thought and cheerfully made her way toward the arcade while by standers looked at her and though "bipolar."

Just as the sliding door opened, the aroma of bangles, coffee and other breakfast items flowed to Serena. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she didn't eat breakfast AGAIN. After a quick battle, she decided that she'd eat a little first.

"Morning Andrew!"

"Hey! What are you doing here so early?

"Oh my school's closed."

"Oh that's, I heard it on TV. Hey Serena, breakfast is on me if you please do a favor for me."

How can she turn down free food, much less Andrew?

"You see my cousin Zach and Darien go to the same college and Zach had borrowed some notes from Darien and forgot to give them back. Darien has a test tomorrow and he'd kill me if he doesn't get his notes for his study group today. So.  
'Wow this place is huge!' She looked around as she looked for Darien's door number. 'He must be pretty loaded to be living in a place like this while he's in college.' Finally having found the right number, she collected enough courage to ring the doorbell. As the door slowly creaked opened, her jaw fell.


End file.
